Bolten Invasion of the White Knife
The Bolten Invasion of the White Knife was a war fought between the forces of the White Knife against the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten over control of the White Knife. The Bolten Invasion of the White followed the expansive growth of the Kingdom of Lucerne into Westros and a rising level of diplomacy between White Knife and Lucerne led Domeric Bolten to invade the land to stop it from joining the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Bolten Invasion of the White Knife was an invasion that followed up a historical rivalry between the White Knife and Bolten, of which had led to several historical invasion attempts by the more numerous but less navally powerful forces of the Kingdom of Bolten. Prelude The Bolten Invasion of the White Knife was an invasion that followed up a historical rivalry between the White Knife and Bolten, of which had led to several historical invasion attempts by the more numerous but less navally powerful forces of the Kingdom of Bolten. White Knife marriage Following the coronotation of William Lovie III. the tournament of Nortburg was held to celebrate this occasion, and during this many foreign kingdoms sent people to represent them and try to regrow relations with Lucerne as most relations were on life support under the rule of Bill Lovie. One of these groups was House Manderly of the White Knife, and they would send many members including Wylis Manderly and his wife and daughter, as well as Marlon Manderly the uncle of Wylis. After the tournament ended Wylis would come to speak with William Lovie III. and the two would discuss marriage options between the houses, and on the advise of Charlie Swan William's father in law it was decided that Miley Black would be married to Winfred Manderly the only son of Marlon Manderly. Miley would be recalled as quickly as possible to Nortburg where she met with Wylis, and Marlon and was seen to be exceptionally beautiful and smart and thus Marlon immediatly accepted the arrangement, and it was decided to happen shortly after. It was agreed between Wylis, and William that following the marriage the two groups would begin arrangements to bring the Manderlys into the sphere of Lucerne, and away from the growing threats of Bolten, and the Iron Islands. Once the Manderlys returned to White Knife the wedding was already being planned, and it takes longer then expected after Ironborn raid several ships filled with wedding supplies purchased from Pontus. When the wedding is finally planned Miley Black and basically her entire family alongside many nobles of Forks travel to the White Knife for the wedding. Lucas Scott travels northward and alongside Morrigan joins the fleet going to White Knife and acts as the sort of commander of the defence of the fleet despite be uneeded due to the high strength of the fleet. On the trip to the White Knife Lucas Scott grows to be friends with Miley Black and the two share stories of their youth with Lucas withholding much of the true darkness that he went through. One night Morrigan finally confronts him on why he has lied so many times to Miley, and he breaks down revealing that he is trying to make himself believe it wasn't as bad as he knows it was, and the two share a kiss before making love in his room beneath deck. Arriving at the White Knife Lucas Scott was shown around the land by Wylis Manderly and his wife of whom held hands the entire time they walked Lucas around White Harbor. Lucas would remain with Wylis after his wife had to leave to wake up their youngest of whom needed milk, and the two would discuss the situation in White Knife, and Wylis was completely open as Lucas had a letter from William saying that Lucas was to be fully trusted with sensitive information for he was a loyal servent. Wylis discussed with him how the Boltens had begun sending word to White Harbor stating that the White Knife was deemed a part of the larger plans for Bolten, and that if they did not join with the Boltens then other steps would be taken to have them join. Lucas questioned whether they could hold off the Boltens, and Wylis told him that it was going to be difficult for the Boltens as the Manderlys had a large fleet which would make crossing very difficult, but if they were able to land they had significantly larger ground forces and in that case White Knife would fall. The two would be interupted when a messenger told Wylis that Domeric Bolten and his cousin had arrived in White Harbor with several other nobles, and wished to attend the wedding. Domeric Bolten would demand food be given to him so that he was under the guest right while he remained in White Harbor, and Lucas would briefly meet with the prince of Bolten, and despite what he had thought he would find Domeric was a kind young man. The wedding went by without a hitch, and Lucas would make a point to meet fully with Domeric Bolten, and he leaves the wedding to find Domeric waiting outside the hall for him. The two leave the wedding and speak of many things, and Lucas is shocked at genuinly nice Domeric appears to be, and Domeric tells him a story of Bolten, and despite how well the two get along the conversation takes a dark turn when Domeric is forced to threaten Lucas with the knowledge that if Lucerne interferes anymore in the White Knife that he will be forced to intervene himself. Lucas knows that Domeric is a capable young man and knowingly takes this threat as more then just a hollow gesture knowing that Domeric will do this despite his gentle nature. Following their conversation Lucas receives a raven and it instructs him to return to Lucerne where he is to meet with his uncle Kieth in Highgarden, and he is to do this with all possible haste. Battle of White Harbor Aftermath Category:War